Worthy:
by Katy.Bristow
Summary: Sakura is sent to bring sasuke back, and he will only go if shes "worthy." will he ever come back? LEMON! M FOR REASONS! and yess i kill karin evil laughter is a completed ONESHOT people


Disclaimer!!!

Don't own naruto….XP

Sakura clutched the scroll to her chest tightly as she walked out of Konoha's gates and into the forest. This was a very important mission that she could not fail. No matter what.

:-:

Scratching his head, Sasuke walked down the hall to the bathroom. This inn was so bad they couldn't even have bathrooms in their own rooms. A screech sounded as he turned down the corridor. "Sasuke!! A spider! Kill it! KILL IT!" Karin shrieked. He rolled his eyes, she was so annoying, he just wanted to…

He looked at the rogue ninjas face as she tried to cling to his arm. 'How did I get stuck with her?' he thought, brushing her off and slamming the bathroom door in her face. He always regretted leaving Konoha a little bit, and the more time he stayed with Karin, the more he regretted it.

:-:

The scroll told her that her mission would take her to the village of the Clouds, so it would only take a few hours. It said that HE was there. He who betrayed so many people and killed all their hopes. But she was over him, and proud of it. She loved the Uchiha and lived through it. And she was ready to take him home.

:-:

Karin rapped her fist on the door. "Sasuke-kuuuun! Are you done in there? You promised to help me train!" she cooed in a bittersweet voice. 'I have a new jutsu that will surely make him see how superior I am! More so than that pink haired girl in the picture he carries around all the time.' She thought angrily to herself.

:-:

He listened as Karins footsteps faded down the hall. He sighed greatfully and thought, 'I wonder if sakura grew ou of her fangirlness. Hmmm.' Then he snapped his eyes open. "Why am I thinking about this? Damn! Who cares about her." He said grumpily and stormed out of the bathroom and toward the training ground outside the inn.

:-:

Sakura giggle to herself as she entered the Cloud Village. There was a slutty red head practicing clumsily by herself in a small clearing by the inn Sasuke was supposedly staying at. The girl was trying a jutsu that just blew up in her face. Transforming herself into a girl with short black hair and a shorter appearance, she jumped into the clearing.

"Training going well?" sakura sniggered. The red head fumed as she turned to her. "What would you know, peasent girl? You cant do anything more superior than me!" she screeched, lunging toward the kunoichi. Sakura side stepped her and backhanded the falling girl.

"YOU BITCH!" she screamed as she hit the ground. Sakura laughed once more. The was a grunt across the field. Sakura looked up to meet obsidian eyes.

:-:

Sasuke felt his heart speed up ever so slightly. This chakra was so familiar. It made his heart race. The girl didn't look familiar though. Lifting an eyebrow, he murmured a justsu, relasing the one the stranger had upon herself. Her green eyes turned to his, sparkling with curiosity. She smirked at me. ME! The king of smirking.

Her pink hair swayed in the wind as it blew. It grew, down to her waist and was curling slightly. He felt his heart race and slow again. Sakura. That was the only thought in his head as she gracefully stood up and straightened herself. "What are you doing here?"

:-:

The question didn't surprise her though. She put on a cool mask, and said it bluntly. "I'm here to take you back." Her voice didn't waver. He snorted. "YOU bring ME back? It's been years since you have all tried. Why now?" She smiled sadly. "Because Naruto wants you there. Everyone wants you back. And no one has been as mentally prepared to take you back as I am now." His back tensed as she finished her little speech. "I will kill anyone who gets in my way." She added, staring at Karin.

He lifted his brow, wondering if she would really do that. He honestly was hoping she would keep her word and dispose of Karin and he hoped Karin was stupid enough to do that. He could see Karin standing up behind sakura, fist balling up. Running as fast as she could, she punched sakura, blood spurted through her mouth. Sasuke expected a substitution justsu but nothing happened. Sakuras eyes flared as she turned to Karin. Big mistake. Cracking her knuckles, she slammed her fist into the ground, causing it to split. Karin lost her balance and fell in. Performing hand signs almost as fast as their former sensei, sakura sealed the earth. Karins scream echoed off the trees as bone crunching sounds were heard from below. Sasuke shuddered as he looked where Karin had once stood.

Sakura turned. Her eyes fixed on him as she sauntered to him. His eyes narrowed, in his fighting stance when she stop about 10 feet away from him. "Easy or hard? Take your pick." She said in a stony voice. This was going to be interesting.

:-:

Smirking he looked at her. "I'll go, if I think your worthy enough." She snorted. "You got it, let's go."

Sasuke flashed his sharingan, and she performed quick hand signals, her whole body turning into cherry blossoms. He whirled around, searching for her. Suddenly he felt a foot in his back, a cracking noise and he was on the ground. He threw kunais behind him, a muffled scream was heard. He turned but she was gone. He could see some pink from the tree top, jumping up into the tree, he saw it was a decoy and quickly turned, his fist meeting her stomach. She plummeted to the ground and vanished. He jumped to the ground, surveying. Something grabbed his leg. Looking down, a pale arm was wrapped around his leg.

Jumping back, she burst from the ground. They fought for almost an hour, punching and grabbing, moving almost in sync with each other. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed her shoulders, shoving her against a tree. Both were panting heavily, glaring at each other. "How badly do you want me back?" Heat rose in her cheeks, "I don't want you back, the village does." He smirked as she avoided his eyes. He could see she was very determined and had improved greatly over the past 5 years. And she killed that pest Karin so easily.

Grabbing her chin, he turned her face to look at his. Her jaw was delicate, and her complexion was fine, smirking her leaned in and bite her neck, adrenaline running through his veins. Her small gasp heightened the feeling, made his heart race more. She started to reach out and punch him when he moved his knee in between her thighs, pressing against her. She groaned, arms falling to her sides.

"You have improved." He acknowledged, keeping a straight face. "But tell me WHY I should go back." He said, waiting for her response. She trembled. "Because we're your family." She burst out, turning red. His heart stopped. "Are you over me?" he asked sternly. He wanted her to say no. Deep inside that was what he wanted. He had always loved her, but he couldn't get past his pride. He had a goal to meet, and he had, now there was only one thing left he needed to do.

He grabbed her face, ignoring her gasp of protest. Slamming his lips to hers, he kissed her fiercely. She gasped in surprise. Her arm rose, protesting the action, but he just pressed his knee harder into her core. She moaned, arm falling to her side again. His tongue ran across her lower lip, asking for entrance, but she denied him. Giving a frustrated sigh, he released his hold on her lips. Sakura panted, staring at him, her jade eyes filled with confusion. "I want you Sakura, right here, right now." She glared at him. "You just want me to fulfill the last of your goals." She said disgustedly. His mouth opened, then closed.

He didn't know what to say. Was her accusation right? Was that all he wanted her for? To bear an heir to the Uchiha name? He didn't know. He felt that it was something more than that. But he just couldn't express it, so he forced his lips to hers again. She protested, leaning farther back against the tree in which he had her pinned to, but that only increased his fun. Her head was tilted now, her lips opened slightly, so he took this chance. He slid his tongue into her mouth, careful not to startle her and bite him.

She moaned a little, opening her mouth a little more. He felt his pants tighten, it was almost unbearable. He released her arm and shoulder so he could tangle his hands in her hair.

:-:

Sakura couldn't believe it. He was crazy! How could he think that she wanted this? Why her and why now?! And what was that pressing into her thigh? She wanted to gauge his eyes out with her thumbs, kick him where it hurts and shoot him in between the eyes. She was pissed! And yet, she couldn't bring herself to push him away. Deep down, she knew she wanted this, she just didn't want herself to want this. He only wanted her so she could carry his child. She didn't want that, she wanted love more than anything.

She felt his tongue touch hers gently, dancing with hers. She couldn't bite back the moan that flew from her throat. His knee pressed against her sensitive spot, causing her to arch her hips to his. She wanted him. But she didn't want to give herself to him. She needed to bring him back, she had made a promise. And she was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep it.

:-:

He could feel her confusion. They parted, both panting hard now, looking into each others eyes. Her voice wavered. "What exactly do you want?" he stared at her, lust building up in him. But…he didn't want to hurt her. Not again, not leaving her out on a bench somewhere alone. Alone. Thats when it struck him. He didn't want to be alone!

His eyes locked on to hers, hard and concentrated, she almost flinched. "I-I don't want…to be…alone." He said, looking to the side. Her eyes widened. "Then…come back with me." She said calmly. He looked to her face, it was kind and gentle. Unlike Karin's had been. This was the most he ever got emotional, a little truth, a few facial expressions. He couldn't do that with anyone else. Only her. Only Sakura.

"Hn." He grunted, picking her up. She gasped, flailing her arms and legs. "Sasuke! Put me down! I don't want this, I want you to come back!" He smirked at her protests and silenced her with a kiss. Her complaints were muffled as he smirked against her lips. They headed back to the inn.

:-:

he tossed her on the bed, staring at her. His eyes were serious, almost cat like and dark as coal. She inched back on the bed, her back slamming into the headboard. She gasped as he yanked his shirt off over his head. His chest was perfectly sculpted, muscled and hard. His eyes challenged hers, so she rose from the bed, crawling on her knees towards him. Cocking his eye brows, he stared at her, watching her come closer. She rose on her knees and raked her hands down his chest, over his nipples, causing him to moan loudly, throwing his head back. She put her mouth to his chest, swirling her tongue in delicious little circles and intricate patterns. She loved his taste, salty and sweet, she wanted even more of him. But he got there first. He pushed her back, unzipping her red shirt and pulling her shorts off.

She blushed as his hand went under her skirt, running up her thigh. He leaned down and kissed her neck, scrapping his teeth down her neck. "Sa-Sasuke, ah!" she gasped. He smiled and went to her chest bindings. He grabbed the fabric with his teeth and tugged, unraveling it from her chest, only to reveal her chest which she seemed to have received from her sensei. He kissed the tops of her breasts, suckling on a nipple while massaging her other breast with his hand. She arched her back, her silky hair falling down her back. His brain listened with awe at the sounds she was making, wondering how he made her feel like that.

Her hair was so long and soft, he just wanted to run his fingers through it over and over, along with her body. Kami she was gorgeous, voluptuous and toned in all the right places. He released her breasts and looked at her, smiling just a little. She reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply. He started undoing his pants button and zipper and crawled onto the bed. She fell backwards, looking up at him. She wanted him, no matter how much she didn't want to, she did. "Please, now." She pleaded, pulling at his pants and boxers impatiently. He smirked, helping her pull the off completely. Then he helped her with her own panties and skirt.

He kissed her again, stroking her with his fingers, parting her. She groaned, arching to his hand. He put a finger inside her, stretching her, preparing her. He added a finger, stretching her more as she moaned and wriggled beneath him. She panted and gasped. "Now. I. need." But she couldn't find the words. He positioned himself, and thrust hard. She cried out in pain. His eyes were frantic, not knowing why it hurt. He pressed his lips to hers, muffling her cries. She calmed down, breathing deeply.

She nodded her head, telling him he could move. He went out slowly, thrusting back in with little finesse. He thrust in and out, in an easy and rhythmic pace. She arched her back, thrusting to him, driving him to the edge. "Faster." She moaned. He grunted and pushed harder. She was getting close, he could feel her walls tightening around him. He moaned, kissing her and pumping harder. Her walls constricted and she called out his name. He came just after her, spilling his seed into her. She arched one last time and fell onto the mattress, him following after her. They lay there, gasping for air after their explosive orgasms.

Looking at each other, they laughed. He reached out for her, pulling her body close to his. Sakura lay her head on his chest and sighed. She felt amazing and happy, wondering if it would last. She decided not to think about it and drifted into a much needed sleep.

:-:

"_I love you." He whispered into her sleeping ear as he got up off the bed and walked out of the room._

:-:

Sakura woke up, feeling that the spot beside her was cold. She turned and saw that he wasn't there. "Of course." She said quietly to herself. She knew he wouldn't have stayed. He never did. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes and tried to wipe them away.

There was a rap on the door. "You awake yet?" She looked up and saw Sasuke fully dressed, their bags in his hands. She smiled at him and went to where he stood. Wrapping his arm around her, he kissed her softly. "You sure did impress me." He said. She laughed, and went to get dressed. Soon they would be going home. To their home. For good.

:-:

**Hope you liked it!! I know I'm not very good with fight scenes, but I'll get better. I just wanted to write the lemon XP. Please review!!! I love review! They keep me going! LOL 3**


End file.
